bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Grit
Ace Grit ''' (Originally '''Ace Swemco) is a 16 year old boy in the Bakugan Resistance. He is a Darkus battler. Because he and Dan Kuso have similar personalities, there is a tension between them. He is a Vestal and has feelings for Mira, although she is rather oblivious to this fact. At first, Ace dislikes the idea of having humans join the Resistance, but after tying in a battle with Dan, he accepts Dan and Marucho into their group. His guardian Bakugan is Percival (evolved into Knight Percival) and his Trap is Falcon Fly (evolved into Flash Falcon Fly). Biography The first time Ace appears, he doesn't think Dan and Marucho belong in the Resistance so he challenges Dan to a brawl. The brawl is a stalemate and they earn each others respect though some tension still exists between them. On their way to Alpha City, he and Mira have an argument: Mira wants to postpone the assault of the Alpha Dimension Controller to look for her brother and Ace fears that she could get hurt. While deciding which two brawlers get to enter the Alpha City tournament, Shun and Ace are paired together. At first, Ace doesn't like Shun interfering with his battling style, despite the fact that Shun really is helping. The two's constant bickering nearly costs them the semi-final match, but they manage to set aside their differences and advance to the final against Lync and Volt. The two successfully stall for time and manage to defeat Lync's Altair together. Shun mentions that Ace is a lot like Dan, which is true. In the episode 13 preview, he says, "This is for Mira", which may also hint that he likes Mira. He worries about Mira and when he hears her voice in the night )which was really Shadow Prove leading him into a Vexos trap) he tries to save her which further proves his love for Mira. In the same episode through a flashback, it is revealed that Ace often refused to join tournaments. He was approached by Mira and lost to her in a battle, in which she welcomed him to the Resistance and gave him Percival. After being defeated by Mylene, he is seen as a hostage along with Marucho and Shun, but is later freed by Spectra and Mira, though he is unaware that they freed him. When he's told that Mira betrayed the Resistance he refused to believe it due to his feelings for her and gets a little violent by grabbing Dan's collar, but had to believe it was true when he heard Baron's side of the story which was the exact same as Dan's. He is shown to have a lot of faith in Mira. In episode 23, he told Mira that he always believed in her. He returns to Vestal with Baron and Mira and their Bakugan after Hydron is defeated and Tigrerra, Skyress, Gorem, Preyas and Hydranoid are freed, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. Along with Mira and Baron, they went on live television to tell all of Vestal what King Zenoheld had really been up to and how Bakugan are intelligent creatures. This prompted the royal family and Vexos to flee Vestal to escape prosecution for their actions. After their return to Vestal, he is called by the Six Ancient Warriors along with the rest of the Resistance and receives the Darkus Attribute Energy from Exedra, causing Percival to evolve to Knight Percival. Following Percival's evolution, Ace helps Baron find an apartment for himself, as his family is large and crowded. While browsing around a future building site of new apartment buildings, he is attacked by Mylene and her new mechanical Bakugan Macubass. Ace struggles against her new Bakugan and the Darkus energy is nearly taken. However, Klaus and Sirenoid arrive and help Ace defeat Mylene. Ace initially doesn't like Klaus because he doesn't like being helped. Also, Klaus openly called him "Ace my boy" which made Ace very mad. After Alice was attacked by Shadow on Earth, the Resistance heads back to Earth and takes refuge in Marucho's mansion. After Julie watches him work out with Dan, she develops a crush on him, spurring Mira's jealousy. With Billy's surprise arrival, Mylene and Shadow discover their hiding place. When Marucho shows them his virtual trainer, Ace is paired to fight with Billy. Julie attempts to switch numbers with Billy and Mira and Runo reveal her crush on Ace, making Billy jealous. Ace, not wanting the break up the "lovebirds" as he calls them, challenges them both and manages to defeat Cycloid and Hammer Gorem. During this battle it is revealed that Falcon Fly had evolved to Flash Falcon Fly. When and how it evolved are unknown. When the Resistance choose to attack the Mother Palace and BT System, Ace and Marucho rush to find Dan and Mira. However, they encounter Shadow and Lync who, using the Mother Palace to secure more power for their bakugan, cheat to their victory, securing the Darkus Energy from Percival. After Dan loses the Pyrus energy to Zenoheld and the BT System fully operational, Ace heads with the Resistance and Spectra to New Vestroia to evacuate all the Bakugan. Marucho heads with Spectra to set the coordinates for his house to send the Bakugan, but Ace immediately insists on joining them, showing that Ace is still obviously distrustful of Spectra. After the BT System is destroyed, Ace stays on Earth along with Baron and Mira. When the phantom data appears in Bakugan Interspace, Ace and the others entered the virtual world and watched Baron battle Haos Aranaut. In episode 44, Ace accompanies Dan to watch his final match with Spectra. After Spectra officially joined the Resistance, Ace is still cautious about him. He resents the time Mira and Keith spend together. Julie pointed it out and told him not to be jealous because Mira and Keith are only siblings. When she said this he blushed in embarrassment. Even Percival said that he needed to relax about it, and didn't help Ace in that situation. Also he seemed to be a bit jealous when Mira paid more attention to Keith instead of him. When the Alternative is complete, Ace, along with the rest of the Battle Brawlers, battle it. Four of them went inside the Alternative and destroyed the core. After that, he bids farewell and heads back to Vestal with Keith, Mira, Gus, and Baron. In the Bakugan Battle League canon, Ace returned to help get Marucho out of Bakugan Interspace, but lost to Shun in a battle to see who would go with Dan to Bakuagn Interspace, so he waited outside of Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan Ace is a Darkus brawler. *Darkus Percival (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Knight Percival (Evolved Guardian-Evolved after being merged with Exedra's Darkus Attribute Energy) *Darkus Falcon Fly (Bakugan Trap) **Darkus Flash Falcon Fly (Evolved Bakugan Trap-Evolved prior to episode 37) *Darkus Freezer (Flashback) *Haos Anchorsaur (captured in episode 8) Trivia * It's stated on his profile on Bakugan.com that Ace is in love with Mira, which is one of the reasons why he doesn't like Dan that much. Mira seems to be interested in Dan. Ace would give his life for Mira. * Not including Alice, who was in a way an antagonist, Ace is the only Darkus user who is not an antagonist, either major or minor. * Ace and Alice both are Darkus Brawlers, and their initials are both AG, for Ace Grit and Alice Gehabich. * Towards the end of the series, Ace's voice changes to a higher pitch. * Ace is the only member of the Resistance to have a Bakugan Trap that has evolved. * In the Beckett Bakugan magazine it says Ace's last name is Swemco. However, Klaus says his last name is Grit (also confirmed in the original Japanese dub). Gallery File:Ace-bakugan-fanfic-wiki.jpg|Ace and Percival in episode 13 Ace.PNG|Ace setting a Gate Card AceCard.jpg File:Ace_Screen.JPG|Ace and Percival agnmp.jpg|Ace and Knight Percival ace-ace-grit-13890518-484-360.jpg Battles Ace doesn't battle as much as the others. He tied with Dan in a battle when he first came to New Vestroia and holds his own against the Vexos. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals